plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kernel Corn (PvZH)
225px |strength = 6 |health = 6 |cost = 8 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Kabloom |tribe = Corn Plant |trait = None |ability = When played: Do 4 damage to each Zombie. |flavor text = What he lacks in a sense of humor, he makes up with attitude... and dual Cob Busters.}} Kernel Corn is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 8 to play and has 6 /6 . He does not have any traits, and his ability does 4 damage to every zombie on the field when he is played. Origins He is based on the plant class in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 with the same name and appearance. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Corn Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' Do 4 damage to each Zombie. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description What he lacks in a sense of humor, he makes up with attitude... and dual Cob Busters. Update history Update 1.16.10 * |6 }} * |6 }} Strategies With Doing 4 damage to every single zombie on the field, Kernel Corn is a complete upgrade to Sour Grapes, and as well if there is an empty lane to play him. When your opponent attempts to swarm you with zombies, play Kernel Corn to wipe out or severely damage your opponent's zombies for himself and your other plants to finish off the weakened ones and hit your opponent. If you are playing as Nightcap, you can play Rescue Radish to Bounce Kernel Corn and let you replay him later on. If you are playing as Solar Flare, you can play this earlier by making excess sun. However, despite him already having good raw stats, Kernel Corn is not as good at handling single threats on his own, so he becomes less effective if your opponent focuses on investing on a single zombie. He also has a hard time when your opponent fills the field with tougher zombies, such as Valkyrie, so you should be careful on when you should play him. You should also watch out for instant-kill tricks like Locust Swarm, Cut Down to Size, or Rocket Science, as well as Deadly zombies. The two environments that suit Kernel Corn well are Pair Pearadise or Venus Flytraplanet. Pair Pearadise makes another Kernel Corn, effectively making its ability do double damage, while playing him in a Venus Flytraplanet could heal you for up to 20 health, depending on the number of zombies on the field. However, the Venus Flytraplanet combo is only possible as Solar Flare. Against Kernel Corn is a very dangerous plant, as he can demolish your defenses and your hero alike. Try playing instant-kill tricks such as Locust Swarm, Cut Down to Size, or Rocket Science, or Deadly zombies to get rid of this plant. If his ability is what you fear the most, having either high-health or Armored zombies on the field lessens the harm. If you want your zombies to be unaffected by his ability, you can play Gravestone zombies or Mixed-Up Gravedigger, or sneak some in with Teleport. It is strongly recommended not to Bounce this plant because your opponent can replay him again, possibly wreaking havoc once again on your already-weakened defenses. Gallery Trivia *His description is identical to Kernel Corn's website entry's last sentence in Garden Warfare 2. **He is the only legendary plant present in the Multiplayer menu. *He appears in an advertisement for Transfiguration, where a on his second degradation is seen "changing" into him. *In the old title screen, he has bags under his eyes. These bags don't appear in-game. *His Cob Busters grow from his base in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, whereas in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, they grow out of his stalk. See also *Sour Grapes Category:Plants Category:Corn cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants